burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:State of the Clan October 2009
Though the Xbox 360 side of things has been having some hiccups, the PS3 side has still been chugging along. Crashbroke got his Xbox back (finally). Big thanks to the Vercetti for taking up hosting in this vacancy. Burnopedia's new clan ranking system and clan cards have gone into open beta. This seems to be going smoothly. If you have any questions pertaining to either, feel free to discuss them at the "Other Comments" section near the bottom of this thread. This thread is for users to show the Saturdays this month that they are available to host at 1PM EST/6PM GMT. If you have hosted before, please check your schedule and see if you are available to host these meetings. The date sections of this topic is for only site admins (and other prominent users) to sign. Other clan members and users are encouraged to comment in the "Other Comments" section at the bottom of the page. Xbox 360 October 3 October 10 October 17 October 24 I can host. October 31 And this one too! PlayStation 3 October 3 *Namdamyo 13:58, October 2, 2009 (UTC) October 10 * October 17 *I've got it. *I'll be hosting this one October 24 *I'll host this meeting - October 31 *I'll host this meeting - *I can host this meeting instead... Other Comments I would like to volunteer to host a meet so that I could get more freeburn challenges done, since I have not gotten very far yet. What do you all think? (I am available every Saturday this month until further notice) - Namdamyo 01:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Vote +1 - I think it would be a great idea for you to host a meeting. =) ::I haven't a problem with it. Sign when you are available. (I still have yet to check my calendar.) :::Alright then! Just as a note, I now have Big Surf Island, so I can host all freeburn challenges. - Namdamyo 13:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I approve! Looking forward to the meet tomorrow! As for the hosting I'm going to be free (as usual) this month, so whenever a meet needs a host I can always help... :::::I don't know what Saturdays yet, but if there are enough 360 users, I'll host a few. Depends on who shows up though.--[[User_talk:Modern day Vercetti|The Vercetti]] 17:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::alright just FYI i will be coming to the meet this saturdayCrazy driveR3 18:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Ceex, you wanna host the Oct 10 meet to mix it up? :That would be a good idea in my opinion, I think it's better if there's varying hosts from week to week. - Namdamyo 20:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good! Maybe the idea of having a different host every week wouldn't be so bad? If there are enough volunteers of course... Hey everyone, I have some bad news. I will not be able to host on October 17th, nor attend that meet. The college visit that day was confirmed only this week. If it's alright with you guys, I'll volunteer to host again next month. In any case I'll be online this Saturday, so see you then! - Namdamyo 22:41, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I can attend this one sincce I'm off Friday night. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 01:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) You know what? I'll wake up at 1:00 am (8+ GMT) for this. T_T OveReAction 12:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) thats what you get for living in the Philippines :D --Speedracer32 14:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I understood that Namdam wasn't going to be able to host the clan meet tomorrow and Silver asked me if I could host that day, Speedracer32 also asked me if I was... I'll host on the 17th with pleasure but it seems Ex has already signed up instead, if Exlonox is actually unable to host then I'll replace him, no problems... ::Hmm...I think you should host. I'm unsure if I'll be able to do so tomorrow. :::Ok got it... ::::Sorry, guys, but I won't be attending today's meet. Have fun without me!